Bite Me
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric saves Pam from Governor Burrell's vampire camp and things quickly heat up. Rated M


"Mmm, you smell amazing" Eric smiled down at Pam and ran his fingers through the soft tendrils of her long honey blonde hair, his searing blue eyes dropped to her bloodied fangs and seemed to darken as she licked her lower lip. "The faerie compliments your blood well, if only it could last a lifetime."

_A small but very smutty one shot, enjoy and reviews are always appreciated :-) _

_Rated M_

_Characters: Pam & Eric_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eric Northman or Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, they are the creations of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball - I just like to play with them ;)_

* * *

**Bite Me**

Pam smiled widely, her eyes hooded with drunken bloodlust as she gazed up at her maker, a light chuckle escaped her as she reached her slender fingers to his exposed collar bone.

"Feed from me" she whispered, her fingers finding a trail from his neck to his jaw where she slipped her thumb between his soft cool lips.

Eric gripped her wrist tightly, his brow furrowing at her bold and unexpected request that left him in a strange situation.

"What did you just say?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly

Smiling up at Eric with dark intent, she stepped impossibly closer to him and pressed her chest against his torso with a small but audible moan which caused him to clench his jaw and gulp back the rush of arousal that flooded him.

"I want you to bite me, Eric" she purred, leaning forward to place a kiss on the exposed skin of his chest "And then I want you to fuck me."

Inhaling a sharp breath, he gripped her shoulders and pushed her a step back with an arched brow

"This is the blood talking, you're high" he said through his teeth "You don't know what you're saying." He tilted his head slightly in discomfort as the tips of his fangs cut through his gums.

Inhaling a deep breath he went to walk past her but she blocked his path with a smirk

"Come on, daddy" she purred teasingly "Just because I'm high as a fucking kite doesn't mean I don't know what I want."

Eric glared at her and made a move to walk around her but once again she blocked him, her hands gripping the edge of the blue prison t-shirt.

"Get out of my way, Pam" he warned, his tone deep and commanding

She shook her head and lifted the shirt over her head, spinning it on her finger before throwing it across the white room.

"You can't command me anymore, remember?" she hissed, running into him with a growl "Feed from me, please my sire... bite me again!" she wrapped her legs around his torso and held onto his broad shoulders, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Roaring at her desperation, he allowed his fangs to come and with a vicious bite he sank his fangs into the sweet column of her neck with perfect precision.

"Ah!" she gasped and hugged her arms around his neck, clutching onto him with need as his tongue lapped at the blood that began to pour from her.

Moving them to the nearest wall, Eric slammed her between back against it and held her in place with his body. He snarled and growled into her skin as she stroked her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes to relish in the feeling of him claiming her blood again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she whined and bucked against him, the heat between her legs began to burn as her body began to crave for something other than the penetration of his fangs.

Carefully withdrawing from her, Eric looked into her eyes with raw emotion, he looked crazed and she welcomed it as he worked on removing the rest of her clothing.

"Are you going to take me again, my master?" she whispered, her mouth inches from his as he ripped the material from her legs and threw it aside leaving her completely exposed to him.

There was something about the word master that affected him, and his eyes grew impossibly darker as she pulled the zip of his bloodied overalls.

"Yes, I'm taking what is mine" he snarled, pulling his arms free from the overalls and sliding them down his knees as she remained wrapped around him.

Pam took in a sharp breath as he spread her wide and pressed himself into her, she gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes with desperation and with one hard stroke he entered her.

"Oh!" she cried, clawing at his back with a hiss as he buried his cock to the hilt.

Groaning into her shoulder, Eric halted for a moment and allowed her to adjust to his girth. It had been a while since they had bonded like this and although ravenous, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Fuck!" she whined as her muscles clenched around him, already trembling with an impending orgasm that would be explosive, sex with Eric always was.

He pulled her arms from around him and held her wrists above her head as he began to pound into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together was music to his ears and spurred him on to go faster and harder. He knew she wouldn't last long and it was a relief as he was close to the edge too.

"Eric!" she gasped, her brows furrowing in ecstasy "Oh god!"

He growled and pressed his fangs against hers, blood spilling from their mouths as they engaged in a bloody kiss while he spread her legs as wide as they could go. His cock penetrating deep and hard, the sweet sticky sounds of her cunt taking him drove him mad and he forced her walls to yield to his size and power once again.

"Come for me, Pam" he growled against her lips and reached his hand between them to pinch her clit – the final move that sent her spiralling into bliss.

"Oh Eric, ah!" she wailed, her head rolling back as the muscles within her womb clenched around his cock forcing a powerful and indescribable rush of pleasure to soar through her entire being. Whining, she rolled her head forward and sank her fangs into his neck, pulling his blood into her mouth to extend the beautiful sensation that sent brilliant colours soaring through her vision.

Eric grunted and growled as she drank from him, digging his fingers into her hips with a bruising grip he pumped into her three final times before stilling and spiralling into his own bliss. He roared and spilled his lifeless seed deep inside her slick centre, filling her to the brim. Pam gasped and pulled back to allow him to bite from her again, he sank his fangs into her neck and gulped a mouthful of her sweet blood before pulling back.

Chuckling with a wide bloody smile, Pam leaned back against the wall and slid her hand across his hairy chest to sweep up a drop of blood that had fell there. Placing it into her mouth she watched as her maker finally came down from his high, leaning into her he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips.

"You my sweet, have been thoroughly bitten and thoroughly fucked." He smiled against her mouth and massaged her firm ass, remaining imbedded within her as she relaxed.

"I always get what I want in the end, my Viking" she purred with a satisfied smirk.

He smiled, not arguing with her as they both knew she was right.


End file.
